A golfer benefits from having a club that provides high ball speed and greater carry distance. Many golf club characteristics are considered when designing a golf club head to achieve desired performance characteristics, such as distribution of mass, energy transferred to the ball from the face, along with the acoustics produced by the club head after impact.
Various iron-type golf club heads include a void positioned behind the face, and a weight or insert positioned in the void to provide desired weighting characteristics to the club head. The weight or insert generally contacts the back side of the face, thereby damping vibrations at impact to create a desirable sound after impact with a golf ball. The insert placed in contact with the face also leaches energy from the impact, energy that is prevented from being transferred back into the golf ball to increase the ball speed after impact. There is a need in the art for a golf club head that produces desirable acoustics and proper swingweighting, while also transferring a maximum amount of energy back into the golf ball after the point of impact.